


Where's Home?

by silverwriter01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Day 3: Jealousy/Possessiveness, Day 4: Unplanned Pregnancy, Day 6: Alex Meets Alura, Day 7: Alex on Krypton, F/F, Fuck Or Die, It's rape because Kara is knocked out, Jealousy, Kalex Week, Unplanned Pregnancy, kalex week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Kara has decided to move back to Argo City, and Alex has come with her to say goodbye. Their goodbyes are interrupted as Alex meets with Alura, and Thara takes Kara to get updated on her vaccines.At the hospital, Kara agrees to have an extra procedure. She did so reluctantly and without truly understanding what she agreed too. Now Kara has to have sex in the next few hours, or she will die. Specifically, she has to have sex with Alex, or she will die. Kara doesn't have a say in the matter because she's under sedation. So it is up to Alex to decide if Kara will live or die.





	1. Jealousy and Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would get to do anything for Kalex Week during the actual week. However, I was supplied lots of time off from Hurricane Michael. I managed to get a good chunk of writing done before the power went off.
> 
> So this story will include Alien Sex Parts. I hope you can still enjoy.

Argo City was everything Alex pictured it would be and far more. The skyscrapers were designed to merge with the forests and gardens. It was a peaceful place.

Alex thought only an idiot would choose Earth over Argo City. And she was that idiot. Kara had decided to stay in Argo with her mother and her people. Meanwhile, Alex was going back to run the DEO.

Only a dozen things tied Alex to Earth, but she wanted to break every single one of those to stay with Kara. She gently scuffed the ground beneath her and immediately regretted it. Even the ground looked immaculate.

“Alex? Are you okay?” Kara asked, sliding in beside her.

Alex tightly smiled and nodded. She knew it didn’t fool her sister, but Kara understood. She was quietly grieving too.

“Are you ready to properly meet my mom?”

Alex sucked in a small breath and nodded again. She actually wasn’t. Talking to Alura was followed by a goodbye dinner, and then Alex would return to Earth. She and Kara would only get to talk via crystals. She was confident it was going to be awkward talking to Kara when she looked like her mother. When Kara also looked like Astra who Alex had murdered.

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and held her as tight as could. Alex laughed as she rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “There are some perks to Argo I suppose. I can hug you as tight as I can and you’ll actually feel it.”

Kara softly gasped as she felt the pressure of Alex’s hug. It was almost enough to stop the growing hollow in her chest. The thought of losing Alex again was starting to tear into her. They barely survived Alex moving away to college, and Kara knew they had never fully recovered from that. She knew this was going to be worse.

Alex pulled away from the hug when she saw Alura and Thara walking towards them in the garden. “Company.”

Kara turned to view her mother and childhood best friend. She couldn’t help but compare Thara and Alex. Both were beautiful, strong women fighting for justice as law officers. Yet, she couldn’t help but think Alex would have believed her when all the chaos was building on Argo from the Dark Kryptonians.

Alura reached out to brush her daughter’s cheek. “Kara, if you are staying, you will need to be updated on your vaccines.”

Alex and Kara shared a look. Kara opened her mouth, but no words came out. Thara took her by the arm. “I’ll show you where the hospital is.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered, casting Alex a last look before walking away.

Alex’s jaw clenched as she watched them leave. She supposed Thara would be Kara’s confidant. They would climb up on the roof and talk just the way she and Kara used to talk on Earth. The thought made her burn with jealousy.

Kara was hers. Kara would always be hers even here on Argo City.

Alex suddenly wanted to mark Kara. A tattoo…or a bite mark. Something. She wanted everyone here to know that Kara was hers.

A soft touch drew Alex away from her possessive thoughts. Alura gave her a knowing look. “You love my daughter.”

“Always.”

Alura shook her head. So many were in love with her daughter, and her daughter loved so many. But which one did her daughter love the most? Which one could her daughter not live without?

“Tell me more of Kara’s adventures on Earth,” Alura entreated. “I have missed so much of my daughter’s life. I want to know everything.”

Alex half-smiled. She could talk about Kara for hours. “Let me tell you about her first pet, a cat named Streaky.”

  
*

Across the city, Kara was looking a little hesitant. She hadn’t had a shot since she was a child, and she hadn’t been fond of them then. Her lack of fondness had remained over her years living as Supergirl. The only time she experienced needles on Earth was to be tranquilized.

“Surely you’re not afraid?” Thara teased. “After all you have told me about your adventures on Earth?”

Kara pouted. “I was mostly impenetrable on Earth. And why hasn’t our civilization advanced enough where we still have to use needles?”

Thara knew Kryptonian medicine no longer used needles to give shots. They had stopped back when Thara was a teenager. However, she decided to save that surprise for Kara to figure out on her own.

“Officer, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The receptionist asked as they entered the building. “Expecting again?”

Thara laughed. “No, not yet. This is Kara Zor-El. She is our newest resident in Argo city.”

“I was born here,” Kara protested. “I’m hardly new. I’m actually older than you, remember?”

Thara winked at her. “She needs everything boosted. The works.”

“The works?” The receptionist repeated, clicking on various boxes.

“The works. She’s going to be with us forever now. Right, Kara?”

Kara tersely smiled and gave the smallest of nods. This is everything she wanted. She wanted to be home in Argo City. She wanted to be with her mother. Right? Then why did it feel like what she wanted most was sitting back in her mother’s living room?

“You’re in luck, Kara Zor-El,” The receptionist beamed. “The doctor is free this morning so you can go right on back.”

Kara thought it was odd that she needed to see the doctor to update her vaccines. Kara always went with Alex when she got her shots, and it was usually a nurse who administered those. Kara always held Alex’s hand. Alex didn’t need her hand held; she wasn’t afraid of needles or pain. Kara was the one who needed the reassurance. Watching needles disappear into her human always made Kara a little lightheaded.

She shrugged off the difference between Earth and Krypton before walking to the door the receptionist gestured to. She looked back when Thara didn’t move to follow her.

Thara chucked and waved her on. “You surely don’t need me to go with you.”

The superhero faked a smile and walked through the door. Alex would have insisted on going back with her. Alex never trusted anyone with Kara’s health except herself and her mother, Eliza Danvers. A real smile crossed Kara’s face as she imagined Alex questioning the Kryptonian doctor’s credentials.

A nurse met her on the other side and escorted her to a room. The room looked like a standard examination room, yet one wall was an entire glass window that looked into a beautiful garden where patients and medical personnel strolled. The nurse handed Kara a satin examination gown. “Please discard all your clothes and put this on. I’ll return in a few minutes.”

“Uh,” Kara hesitated, pointing at the window. If she could see out, then they could look in.

The nurse chuckled and went to the wall. She lowered the dimmer switch until the window was frosted over. Then she exited the room.

Kara touched the window with one finger. It wasn’t actually frozen over, or at least it didn’t feel cold if it was frozen. Alex would have demanded to know how it worked.

The thought made Kara wish Alex was with her even more. Instead, she tried to act like a full-grown member of the House of El. It was a little challenging to do when she considered what she had to put on.

The satin fabric was leagues better than Earth’s gowns, but it was still embarrassing. Kara did as she was told. It was difficult to remember she used to be an unstoppable superhero as she tied the strings of the gown shut. She felt vulnerable and a little cold.

Feel cold was a strange sensation. She never felt cold on Earth. The only time she had felt cold was when she had pushed Fort Rozz into space. Space was freezing. Around 2.5 Kelvins Alex told her later after she had rescued Kara from a slow, cold, painful death that would have taken decades. That’s how long it would have taken for Kara to float out of the range of the yellow sun and die.

The nurse politely knocked on the door, and Kara told her she could enter. The nurse beamed as she walked in and gestured for Kara to settle on an examination table. Once Kara was settled, the nurse began placing monitoring squares on her.

“Is all this really necessary?” Kara asked.

“Of course, dear. This is a routine procedure for members of the houses on the High Council. You are a little old than most of our patients these days, but that’s nothing to worry about.”

Kara felt extremely uncertain about what was going on, and embarrassed about being ‘too old.’

“I was away. That’s why I couldn’t have it done earlier.”

“I know,” The nurse reassured her, taking hold of her arm. Kara relaxed as she felt the warm grip on her arm. It reminded her of Alex’s touch.

“We all know your story, Kara Zor-El. It is a breathtaking one. I am Lola by the way. May I administer your shots now?”

Kara nodded; glad that things were back to making sense. She laid back and allowed the nurse to lift the sleeve of her gown to gain access to her upper arm. A swab later, Lola pressed what looked like a flashlight to her arm. She felt a warming sensation, and the nurse pulled away.

“There. You’re all caught up on your vaccines.”

Kara looked down at her arm in surprise. “That was it? What about the scary needle?”

Lola laughed. “We haven’t used needles in decades.”

Kara blushed. She supposed she was decades old. That was why her childhood friend already had teenaged children.

Her childhood friend who knew they no longer used needles and let her worry, Kara seethed. She tried to rise from the bed with every intention of chewing Thara out when she saw her. Kara gasped in surprise as her hands slipped out from under her, causing her to fall back on the table.

Lola was instantly at her side, holding her arm again with her warm hands. “What are you trying to do?”

“Leave?”

The nurse smiled. “You can’t go yet, dear. You haven’t seen the doctor, and your sedative has just barely started to work.”

“Sedative?” Kara gasped, looking up in a panic. “Why am I being sedated?”

“For the Codex procedure,” Lola politely explained, looking a little confused that Kara was confused.

“The what?”

The doctor entered at that moment. Kara allowed herself to relax just a little. It was her childhood doctor, Bur-Tan.

“Hello, Kara Zor-El,” Bur-Tan warmly greeted. “It seems like yesterday I was treating you for the pox.”

Kara tried to smile, but she could feel her body getting heavier. “What’s going on?”

The doctor looked surprised. “What do you mean, Kara?”

“Why have I been sedated?”

He looked down at his chart to double check. He nodded after his review. “You are going to have the Codex procedure today, Kara. It’s perfectly normal.”

“But what is the Codex procedure?”

Bur-Tan moved closer to her bed. “Argo City no longer has access to the Codex. We don’t have the facilities or space to have the embryo farms we once had. Many children are born naturally as they once were. However, many Kryptonians are not able to naturally conceive children. This procedure is to increase fertility. All members of the high council’s houses go through this procedure, but it is voluntary. It is completely safe, Kara. I would never let any harm come to you.”

Kara felt the effects of the sedative start to wash over her. She was almost certain she shouldn't be making medical decisions right now.

“Didn’t you come in with Peace Officer Thara Ak-Var and she requested this on your behalf?” Lola asked. “Do you believe she or Alura In-Ze would undergo this same procedure if it weren’t safe?”

“My mother underwent this procedure?” Kara gasped, her head spinning at the idea of half-siblings. Had her mother taken another as her husband?

“Kara, do you want to stop?” Bur-Tan asked. “We can stop and reevaluate. There is no harm.”

“No,” Kara whispered, still mentally shaken by the idea her mother had done this to increase fertility. “I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt does it?”

“None of our patients have reported any pain,” Bur-Tan reassured her.

Kara nodded and allowed the effects of the sedative to lure her to sleep. The last thing she remembered is the nurse was still holding her arm with her warm hands.

“Should we check with her mother, doctor? She seemed uncertain about the procedure.”

“Can you imagine Alura In-Ze explaining the Codex procedure to anyone?”

He and Lola shared a laugh, remembering how terse Alura had been when she came to get the procedure done. She had only done it after her fellow council members pestered her for years. Alura had seemed to enjoy the aftereffects though.

“I’ll move the patient to the operating room. Would you like me to contact the next available member from the Codex list?”

“Yes. Tell them to report in one hour. Kara should be settled by then.”

Bur-Tan started to hum an old forgotten melody and then chuckled as it dawned on him where it was from. Kara used to sing it non-stop as a child, even in his office.

He chuckled over his age. He had watched over Kara as a child, and now she would become a parent.

Well, most likely a parent, he mentally corrected himself. There was only a 92.6% chance of conception.

*

“Kara has been gone a long time,” Alex commented, rubbing her hands across her knees. She was getting very anxious. She could tell Alura felt the same.

“It has been some time,” Alura reluctantly admitted. “I shall call over to the hospital and see what is keeping her. Perhaps she and Thara merely got caught up chatting.”

Alex burned at the thought. Kara was going to spend all of her time with Thara from now on. Couldn’t Kara have waited another three hours to start forgetting about her?

“She’s where?” Alura snapped, drawing Alex’s attention to her conversation. “You what?”

Alex was on her feet in the next heartbeat, her hand already gripping her gun. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Alura put the communication crystal down. She was pale. “We should get to the hospital.”

“What happened?” Alex demanded, moving into Alura’s personal space. “You tell me right now.”

Alura took a step back. Alex’s lips twitched at a memory. She had done the same to Alura’s twin, and Astra had taken a step forward. The general had met her challenge while the councilwoman backed away. Alura couldn’t even look her in the eye.

“Kara is safe. But it will be easier for the doctor to explain,” Alura whispered.

“Let’s go,” Alex snapped.

They took a pod across the city, getting there in record time. Alex fidgeted the whole ride. Alura refused to talk which led her to think the worse. She led the way into the hospital. Typically she would have deferred to the council woman’s leadership, but not when it came to Kara. She marched to the front desk.

There was only one person in the waiting room. It was a mocha-skinned woman sitting on the edge of her seat. Alex thought it odd. Who looks excited to go back to see the doctor? Especially one so young and gorgeous.

The receptionist flinched as Alex stopped in front of her. That made Alex feel good. That meant she looked as furious as she felt.

“Where’s Kara?” Alex growled. It took everything she had not to slam her gun on the counter to establish her dominance. The receptionist looked shaken.

“Kara Zor-El is having her procedure. If you’d like to wait over there…”

“They can come back,” A man interrupted. Alex carefully evaluated him whereas Alura greeted him. “Bur-Tan. May we go somewhere private?”

Bur-Tan knew he was in trouble; he just didn’t know how much. He nodded and led the way back to his office. The doctor gestured for Alura and Alex to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Alura sat, but Alex remained standing by the door.

“Where is Kara?”

The doctor took his time looking her over. “Kara is fine. She is resting in the recovery room.”

“Recovery room?” Alex repeated.

“How did this happen?” Alura snapped. “Why would you do the Codex procedure on Kara without my permission?”

Codex? Alex thought. That was the birthing matrix. Did they take Kara’s eggs?

Bur-Tan’s mouth twitched. “Kara Zor-El is no longer a child. She did not need your permission. And this is a procedure that you have had.”

Alura’s jaw clenched. “That is beside the point. Kara has just returned to Argo City. She hasn’t even been here for a few hours. Why would you think she is ready to be a mother when she hasn’t even settled into her room?”

Bur-Tan bowed his head in shame. That should have been a consideration.

Alex’s jaw clenched so hard she worried she would crack a tooth. Did they impregnate Kara? She would personally tar and feather anyone involved in that medical procedure. She considered her options carefully. She had a feeling that no one was going to tell her _exactly_ what happened until they quietly resolved the matter. Therefore, she would have to find out for herself.

“You promise Kara is okay?”

The doctor nodded. “Kara has already made a full recovery. She is merely waiting for sedation to wear off. But you can’t see her now. You must _not_ see her. She is in isolation.”

Alura turned in her seat to evaluate the human. “Physically, she is fine, Alex. I know we haven’t explained anything yet, but we will. I want to discuss options with the doctor.”

She would be damned if she was kept from Kara’s side. “Can you tell me where the restroom is?”

“Out the door, second room to the left,” The doctor said, gesturing with his hands. Alex gave a curt nod and exited the office.

Argo City’s hospital wasn’t huge. Alex was sure she could find Kara before either of them knew she hadn’t gone to the restroom.

It took seven minutes before she was able to locate Kara’s room. In a distant corner of Alex’s mind, she scolded the lack of security in the hospital. She really should have been detected and reported after five minutes.

“Kara,” Alex whispered, looking in the door. She could see Kara lying in bed, covered in a white sheet. She looked so vulnerable. Alex was ready to destroy this whole planet to get to her and take Kara home to Earth.

“Excuse me.” A voice caused Alex to turn her head. Alex’s jaw clenched when she saw it was Thara.

 “Alex, right?”  Thara asked. She glanced into the room. “This is a restricted room. You can’t go in there.”

“Why did you let this happen to her?” Alex said, turning towards her. Thara gave a confused smile. “Let this happen? Whatever do you mean?”

“You allowed her to have the Codex procedure,” Alex growled, gesturing at Kara. “Did she even know what she agreed too?”

Thara’s confused look turned into condescension. “Ah. Alex, let’s not trouble you with matters you wouldn’t understand. Kara is finally home. She belongs in Argo City, and this procedure will help her settle into her rightful place.”

Thara reached out a hand to touch Alex’s shoulder. “Come. Let me escort you back to the waiting room.”

Alex grabbed the outreaching hand and used the momentum to slam the peace officer against the wall. She pressed her forearm against Thara’s throat, causing the Kryptonian to struggle desperately.

“Let me make one thing clear here, Thara Ak-Var,” Alex stated calmly. “Kara is mine. She belongs to me and only to me. I am her home. I will end you if you stand between her and me again. I have already killed a super-powered Kryptonian general back on Earth. You would be child’s play. Do I make myself clear?”

 Thara struggled to nod. She soon started to sink to the floor as she ran out of oxygen. Alex let go of her hold and checked her pulse. Thara would be fine. It was probably wrong to feel satisfied with knocking out a Kryptonian. The human didn’t care. Nothing on this planet or any planet would keep her from Kara.

The door wasn’t locked. Alex raced into the room and bent to check Kara’s pulse.

“Okay. Pulse is fine. Time to wake up,” Alex said, cupping Kara’s cheek. She regretted not bringing yellow UV lights. “Kara. Wake up for me. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes.”

“Alex,” Kara muttered, trying to wake from her sedation. She could hear Alex. She knew she should answer her. Yet, it was like fighting a black ocean in her mind. She fell back under the tides.

While Kara remained unconscious, her body did not. Her nose took in Alex’s scent and her body imprinted to her touch. Her new tactile members slowly started stirring and emerging from their ducts.

Alex kept one hand on Kara as she turned to look for a medical chart.

“Oh, Rao,” Alura gasped, sliding into view. She leaned heavily on the hospital door. She had run from the doctor’s office the moment she realized Alex hadn’t gone to the restroom. “Alex, no.”

“What?” Alex snapped, her hand sliding to Kara’s shoulder. “I told you nothing would keep me from her.”

Bur-Tan skidded to a halt beside Alura and his blood pressure increased three-fold. “No. She’s imprinted on you.”

“What does that mean?”

Alex glowered at the man until something caught her attention in her peripheral vision. Her eyes widened as she realized the fabric covering Kara’s groin was wiggling.

“What is that?” She gasped, pointing at the movement underneath Kara’s gown.

Bur-Tan cleared his throat, trying to regain his professionalism. “Those are Kara’s new…extremities.”


	2. Alex Meets Alura

“Her what?”

“Extremities. Appendages. Palpus?” The doctor offered.

Alex’s grip on Kara’s arm tightened. She could see the shape of one of the extremities as it wiggled under the gown. “You gave her tentacles?”

Bur-Tan wrinkled his nose at the thought. “Of course not. We didn’t ‘give’ her anything either. We just activated the genetic material that was always there. This is how the females of our species used to be before the Codex. Our females have a large, internal…It’s difficult to explain. I think the comparable organ to humans is called a clitoris, yet Kryptonians’ are more complex. Our females were capable of copulating with different sexes. Our females could go through the process of oogenesis and receive gametes. They were also able to transfer gametes. It was the evolution of our acrosome that truly increased Krypton’s population.”

Alex found this fascinating, she honestly did. But she was more concerned with what was happening under Kara’s gown, so she wordlessly pointed to it.

Bur-Tan cleared his throat. “Sorry, I digress. Argo City no longer has access to the Codex, so we had to find a way to activate evolution that hadn’t been used in thousands of years. It took nearly a decade to get it to work. Many of our females have already had the Codex procedure, like Kara now. The acrosome-covered gametes are produced at the bottom of the ducts, deep inside the organ where they can stay warm. The appendages transfer the gametes. There are six of them, three on either side.”

“Why is she so…excited?” Alex struggled to ask. She wanted to move away, uncomfortable in various ways as she watched the appendages start to wiggle faster. Yet a shameful part of her was curious. She wanted to know more about the medical procedure, she wanted to know the Kryptonian term for the organ, and she wanted to see Kara’s gametes under a microscope.

“We gave her a stimulus to increase her arousal. She was supposed to mate with the next candidate.”

“Mate?”

Bur-Tan adjusted his lab coat. “Yes. Mate. To ensure a successful mating, we gave her a pheromone to imprint on the next person who came into physical contact with her. That person, it seems, is you.”

Alex jerked her hand away then. “What?”

Alura pressed her face against the doorjamb. This was a nightmare. She then lifted her head back as she glanced out into the hallway. Why was Thara passed out on the floor?

“Kara imprinted on me?” Alex repeated. She risked a glance down at Kara’s crotch. “She’s aroused because I’m here?”

“Yes, I’m afraid that is exactly what is happening. Kara was supposed to imprint on the nice woman waiting in the lobby.”

Alex’s memory flashed back to the gorgeous dark-skinned woman who had looked so eager. It unsettled her stomach.

“This is rape. She can’t consent to this,” Alex snapped. “So undo the pheromone and the stimulus, and we’ll get the hell out of here.”

Bur-tan fidgeted with a button on his coat and turned to look at Alura, helpless.

“He can’t, Alex,” Alura answered, gathering her courage to face the human. “We never had to stop the procedure before so we have never created the chemicals required to do so.”

“Well, you’re an advanced fucking species. Figure it out. We can wait.”

Alura flinched at the foul language. “We don’t have time.”

“Excuse me?” Alex said, hand going to her pistol again.

Bur-Tan took over. “Kara will die if she doesn’t mate in the next few hours.”

She tightened her grip. “Is that a threat?”

Alura took a step forward, reaching out her hand. “Alex, no. He’s not threatening her. It’s just a medical fact.”

“A medical fact?” Alex slowly restated. “Why would you actively engage in a procedure that ends with the patient’s death? Why would you engage in a medical procedure where someone is constantly being raped!”

“It’s not rape,” Bur-tan shouted. He took a moment to collect himself. “I apologize. It’s never been 'rape' before. Every other patient who had this procedure knew exactly what happened before and after. Each one consented to sex. Kara would have been awoken and asked if she agreed to have sex with the woman waiting. This procedure has most certainly never ended with a patient’s death. If you had just trusted us, you wouldn’t be in this predicament now. It’s up to you if Kara lives or dies.”

Alex remained silent, unsure she was processing everything correctly.

Alura briefly closed her eyes. “Alex, if Kara doesn’t mate with _you_ , she will die. The organ will...” She trailed off, unable to think of what would happen to her daughter.

The doctor picked up in her place. “Engorge and burst. Her body will then start rejecting the organ. There will be internal bleeding and infection that we can’t stop. Kara will die if she doesn’t mate with you in the next few hours.”

Alex sat heavily in the chair beside Kara’s bed. It was rape, but if someone didn’t rape Kara, then she would die. Mate or die. Or was that trope called fuck or die?

“Why do you keep saying _me_?” She said, shaking her head. “Surely you reapply the pheromone and bring that other woman in?”

“That’s not how the chemical process works,” Alura regretfully explained again. “She has imprinted on you, and only you will do.”

“So if I don’t sleep with her without her consent then she will die?”

“That is the unfortunate truth of the matter,” Bur-Tan said, adjusting his tie. He mentally vowed to start working on the way to reverse the stimulus and pheromone tomorrow, if he survived tomorrow. He knew every well Alura would have him exiled if her daughter died.

Alex buried her face in her hands. She felt outraged and mortified. This was not how her last moments with Kara were supposed to go. She wasn’t supposed to try out Kara’s new ‘appendages.’

Her hands jerked away as a new thought came to her. “Will I get pregnant from this?”

“We were a space traveling race for thousands of years. Our reproductive organs mutated so we could reproduce our kind with any humanoid species. Given your…”

Alex interrupted the doctor. “So short answer is yes.”

“Technically, there is only a 92.6% chance given previous statistical data.”

That was pretty much a ‘yes’ in Alex’s book.

“Birth control?” Alex knew the answer to the question before she asked it. She didn’t need to see Alura shaking her head. Of course, they wouldn’t have birth control. They were trying to expand their population.

Her stomach turned with all the emotions running through her. She had to have sex with Kara or Kara would die. She would most likely become pregnant with Kara’s child. And then what?

“We can sedate you if you feel that would be easier,” Bur-Tan offered. The look Alex gave him caused him to wither.

“You will knock me out over my dead body.”

Alura held her tongue. She would sedate Alex by force if necessary. Her only child would not die from this. This entire escapade was already going to be a council meeting nightmare.

Alex took a deep breath in. She could plan for what came next. She would become pregnant with Kara’s child, and return home to Earth to become a mother. That was what she always wanted. It was why she broke up with Maggie.

“Okay. I’ll do it. But not here. I can’t do it in this sterile hospital room. I feel like a dozen people are watching us behind hidden cameras.”

Alura and Bur-Tan shared a calculating look. Alura asked, “Do you think you could transfer Kara safely back to her room at my house?”

“Yes, Councilwoman.”

“Good,” Alex said, wiping her damp palms on her jeans. “I’ll meet you there. I’m going to go see if this planet has any alcohol that won’t kill me.”

Alex spun on her heel and exited the room. Bur-Tan checked his charts. “I should give Kara another sedative, so she doesn’t wake up during the event.”

“No,” Alura commanded after a moment’s thought. “No, do not give her another one.”

Bur-Tan blinked.

“You…” He hesitated. “You want her to wake up?”

“Alex Danvers will be carrying my first grandchild by the end of the night.”

Bur-Tan wanted to interrupt that there was only a 92.6% chance Alex would conceive but wisely decided against that course of action.

Alura reached out to stroke her daughter’s hair. “I will not allow Alex to leave Argo City with my grandchild without my daughter being fully aware of the situation. Alex would leave the moment the mating was over. I would be left to explain things to Kara, and I know it would break her heart. It is better this way. They will have to communicate as they are bonded together.”

Bur-Tan was over 92.6% certain that there had to be a better way to handle the matter. However, again, he wisely kept those comments to himself and went about arranging Kara’s transfer back to Alura’s house.

 

*

“I briefly reviewed the female human’s anatomy before coming here. Your species is capable of orgasms.”

Alex refused to respond to the nurse’s comment. She regretted accepting the nurse’s offer to walk together inside the house. She also lamented that she couldn’t find any potable alcohol.

“Kara’s appendages are pretty much in automatic mode. Eventually, she will gain better control over them, but her reproductive organ knows what to do to make their partner best conceive. Many all species that can orgasm are found to conceive better if they climax during the stage of impregnation. Therefore you will likely orgasm several times during this process. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, and you should simply relax. Almost all of our recipients find the act of copulating with a Kryptonian female enjoyable.”

Alex honestly had thought the situation couldn’t get any worse. She was obviously wrong.

“You will have to remove your pants and sit astride her hips. Normally she would be awake and an active participant, but that will not be the case this time. We will keep her sedated.”

“Thank god for something,” Alex thought. She knew she was mentally unstable. She figured she could live with the guilt of raping Kara, but the idea of doing this with Kara while she was awake? It made her stomach twist for various reasons.

“There will be three phases,” Lola continued to explain. “The first phase is just Kara getting to know your body. The appendages will explore your reproductive organ. You will most likely orgasm from this exploration. Once the appendages know you can orgasm, they will continue to make you do so. And every time you climax, Kara will come with you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Alex swore. She came to a stop and squatted in the hallway.

Lola placed a hand on her shoulder. Alex thought her hand was just as warm as Kara’s. “Do you want to know the rest?”

“Fuck. No. I mean yeah. Whatever.” Alex just tried to focus on breathing.

“After the appendages are certain of the location of your uterus and cervix, they will ejaculate inside of you. They will make you orgasm as the ejaculation occurs. The last phase involves the appendages creating a ball-like mass inside of you to keep the fluid inside until it absorbs. After about an hour, the appendages will go back into their ducts, and it will be all over. The total process shouldn’t take more than two hours.”

“All over,” Alex grumbled. “It’s never going to be all over. I’ll be knocked up.”

“And it would be an honor to carry a child from the house of El,” Lola snapped. Honestly, this human’s reluctance was annoying. She could think of no higher honor than procreating with Kara Zor-El. She wished she was a qualified candidate of the Codex survey so she could have Alex’s position now.

Alex tuned out the nurse and tried to focus on the positive. She would be a mother; like she always wanted. The child would be healthy, beautiful, and strong. She would keep a piece of Kara close despite being so far apart. She could carry Kara’s child. Kara would never have to know she was raped. It wouldn’t be the end of the world. She just had to endure two mortifying hours to achieve it.

She straightened back up and adjusted her jacket. They finished walking down the hall. Alura was waiting by the doorway to Kara’s room.

“This is where I’ll leave you,” Lola muttered. “I’ll be on standby in the living room with the doctor.”

Alex didn’t acknowledge her leaving. Alura shuffled, feeling just as awkward as Alex felt.

“I just want to say this was honestly not how I expected this day to go,” Alex said, gesturing at Alura. “Officially meeting you.”

“Me either,” Alura agreed. She could think of nothing else to say, so she opened the door to her daughter’s room.

Alex went into the room and closed the door. She locked it for good measure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I know Alex already technically 'met' Alura, and these prompts are out of order, but oh well.


	3. Unplanned Pregnancy

“This is just fucked,” Alex said to the sleeping Kara. She shrugged off her jacket and tossed it on the floor. She then sat on the bed to take off her boots.

“There’s no point in delaying this,” She said, mostly to herself. “Just get it done with so we can go home.”

“I can go home,” Alex softly corrected. She hesitantly touched her stomach. “Or maybe we.”

Alex roughly rubbed her face with her hands to shake away the pregnancy thoughts. “We’ll be okay, right? We’ll get through this?”

It was probably wrong of her, but she imagined Kara comforting her now. Hugging her, telling her everything was going to be okay, that she could never be disappointed in her. It helped. It gave her the strength to stand up and take off her pants. Alex slid down her briefs quickly and kicked them aside. She didn’t need any spare seconds to change her mind. With that in mind, she reached out to toss the sheet covering Kara aside.

“Fuck!” Alex swore, jumping back. “You’re naked! Why did they leave you naked under here?”

Alex closed her eyes, but the sight was already burned in. Kara in all her naked glory would be a memory she never forgot. The woman looked so beautiful, so human. Except for the tentacles wiggling out between her legs.

“Why are they blue?” Alex grumbled, more scientifically curious than upset. Was Kara’s vulva blue? She had never seen inside of it before.

She blushed at the thought, and mentally slapped herself. “You’re not going to see it now. You’re going to get on and get off.”

The agent repeated that mantra to herself. Get on and get off. Get on and get off. However, that made her think about what the nurse said. If Lola was right, Alex would be ‘getting off’ several times. She couldn’t decide if she was filled with more anticipation or trepidation.

Alex allowed herself another moment of scientific curiosity and studied Kara’s reproductive appendages in detail. There were six of them; three on each side just as the doctor said. The extremities were slim. Perhaps the thickness of her pinky. It was impossible to tell how long each digit was. They kept sliding in and out of their ducts. The longest estimation was eight inches.

Kara was hairless so Alex could see everything. She huffed a nervous laugh. Kara had always been hairless, and the alien had been surprised to see humans were not when they were teenagers.

*

_Sharing baths was a standard procedure back on Krypton. Kara thought it would be normal to step naked into the shower that already contained a naked Alex._

_Teenage Alex shrieked and tried to cover herself. “Kara! Get out!”_

_Kara’s blue eyes zoomed in on Alex’s crotch, making the human teenager feel ten times more self-conscious about her body._

_“You have hair there,” Kara breathed. “I saw the hair on your arms and legs, but I didn’t know it covered there as well.”_

_Was it wrong to want to touch it, Kara mused. Would Alex let her pat it? She imagined the curls were so soft._

_Alex wanted to melt into the wall, but she couldn’t help but glance between Kara’s legs. “So, like, what? You shave?”_

_Kara looked down between her legs. “Oh, no. The Codex selects…selected our DNA sequence so that all Kryptonians are hairless from the shoulders down. There was no need for addition hair since our species was so advanced.”_

_Alex glanced between Kara’s legs again. She wondered what it felt like, to be hairless. She wondered how it would feel to touch it and see how smooth Kara would feel._

_She turned away; her cheeks on fire. She felt ashamed._

_“That’s great,” Alex said, clearing her throat. “Now get out.”_

_*_

Alex shook the memory from her head.

“That was a pretty gay moment, in reflection. I wanted to look at you because you were so pretty. I told myself I was jealous. Like I was jealous of how pretty Vicki was at times. That’s why I stared at her so much…and you. And if I wasn’t telling myself that then I was telling myself I could admire the female form without being gay.”

She held her hand out towards the extremities, curious if they could sense her. The appendages could. She gasped as two reached out and grabbed her hand when she was about six inches away.

Alex bit her lip to keep from gasping again. The digits were hot, so much warmer than her own body temperature. They slivered across the back of her hand, down her fingers, and even prodded the ends of her short nails. She wondered if they were trying to find her reproductive organ. The bioengineer in her was going insane. She honestly wanted to take notes.

She shivered as the appendages started to decrease in temperature. They became so cold she almost pulled away. As if sensing her discomfort, their temperature increased to be just a few degrees warmer than her body. They started massaging her hand, squeezing together and tugging her closer. It felt good.

Alex shivered again, but this time from reluctant pleasure. She wondered if the appendages secreted dopamine or other similar neurochemicals. Yet, the attachments weren’t wet. So perhaps they didn’t produce their own chemicals or even lubrication, Alex mused.

“Maybe I’m just a pervert enjoying this,” She grumbled to herself. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

She tugged free from the appendages, which was more difficult than intended. They did not want to let her go. She knelt on the bed and leaned over Kara. She could feel the tentacles touching her leg, exploring her skin.

“For what it’s worth, Kara, I’m sorry,” Alex whispered. She kissed her forehead. “I’m so very sorry.”

She ran her hand over Kara’s flushed cheek before kissing the other one. She then leaned back and threw her leg over Kara’s hips.

Alex gulped as she settled a little below where the lowest ducts started. The appendages tripled their movement as they sensed her proximity. She didn’t know if she should watch or not. Would it be easier if she closed her eyes?

The appendages didn’t wait for her to decide. Two rolled over her inner thighs while the other four nuzzled between her thighs. Her eyes snapped shut as one pushed through her pubic hair and in-between her labia. It didn’t stop pushing forward until the tip found her entrance.

Kara’s whole body shivered. Apparently, finding her reproductive organ excited Kara’s.

“Fuck,” She gasped as a now slippery extremity gently prodded her. The appendages _could_ produce their own lubrication. The one started to push ever so slowly inside of her. It drove in an inch, withered, waited, and pushed in another inch. It felt like two more were running up and down either side of her labia. A third was pressing softly against her clitoris, which was extremely unfair in Alex’s opinion. It was the last tentacle the caused her to snap out of her daze. It was sliding across her perineum, towards her anus.

“No!” She snapped, reaching back to grab it. “Absolutely not.”

It weaved through her fingers and then pulled away. It slid back up to join the others.

Alex pulled her hand back and looked at it. She spread her fingers apart and saw webs of fluid string between them.

“High viscosity,” She muttered, feeling surreal. Alex knew she was firmly in the middle of the first phase. Kara’s alien sex parts were thoroughly investigating her human sex parts.

Alex sighed, exasperated as she felt one slither up her shirt. “You really are part-Kara. Doing everything that you shouldn’t be doing. You’re not going up there.”

She pushed the appendage down that tried to slide under her shirt. The last thing she needed was the wet digit brushing her nipples. It did cause her to wonder how long Kara’s appendages were. Just how far could they reach? That thought made her clench down on the single one wiggling inside of her. Was it her imagination or was it thicker than before?

She looked down between her legs and clenched again. They had further swollen, thicker than her thumb. Alex licked her lips as she felt the one prodding her clitoris seal over it and apply suction.

“How the hell can you do that?” She moaned. Now it was really unfair. Alex had recently discovered that she loved having her clit suckled on by a pretty woman. Granted she had only had sex with two women, but she came almost pitifully quickly every time Maggie or Sara had placed their mouths on her. Neither woman had minded; they just started all over again.

As for now, oral sex was technically occurring via a genetically evolved sex organ, but that organ belonged to a beautiful woman.

Alex’s eyes opened when she realized what she had thought about her sister. The thought of coming from Kara sucking her clit should have driven Alex away from orgasm, but it only drove her closer. She looked at Kara’s mouth, and a burn started in her stomach as she imagined straddling Kara’s face.

Alex covered her face with her hands. How could she think these things about Kara?

“I didn’t mean that,” Alex blurted out to Kara. “I mean, you are pretty. I always thought so from the moment I first saw you. Any woman or man would be lucky to have sex with you. But I’m not attracted to you. Okay, if I'm honest, after I came out as gay I realized I also had a small crush on you as a kid. But that ended when my father died. You weren’t the incredibly pretty girl who I had to share a room with after that. You were just the annoying girl who I had to play Earth ambassador for. But you became so much more after we lost Kenny. But I’m not attracted to you now…”

Alex trailed off. Partially because a second appendage just slid inside of her. The first had reached her cervix, and the second was pushing up to join it. Yet, she mostly stopped because she knew she was lying.

“Cards on the table?” Alex asked, looking down at Kara’s flushed face. Her lips were open, breathing heavier from the energy her appendages were expanding. “I am attracted to you now. That’s why I didn’t want to do this. I mean, I’m also raping you, but having to rape someone you love and someone you’re attracted to is just…terrible.”

The appendages stilled for a moment as if feeling her uncertainty. She sniffed. “Okay. I’m done. I just wanted to be honest for once, even if you’re asleep.”

They gave her a moment’s peace to collect herself before starting again. The two appendages inside of her twisted together but didn’t move. However, the one on her clitoris started sucking again.

“Seriously, how are you even able to do that?” Alex grumbled. “Do you have air holes?”

She curled her toes as it slid off her clitoris and rubbed the length of coil firmly across the bundle of nerve endings. She softly cursed again. If she hadn’t been aroused before, the hot, wet stimulation certainly made her now.

Alex pressed up on her knees as she felt the intertwined digits push against her cervix. “Shit. You’re already at the end. You can’t go further.”

For a horrified moment, she thought they were trying to push inside of her cervix. She relaxed when they backed off. She didn’t stay relaxed for long as the mass pulled out of her and thrust back inside. It pulled back out to have a third appendage join before pushing inside again. Alex shuddered. The weaved-texture felt interesting against her walls.

“Ribbed for her pleasure?” She muttered. Alex knew she should stop being surprised by what Kara’s appendages did, but she couldn’t.

Minutes passed. The sounds from between her legs were lewd. She was sloppy wet, though most of the fluid was coming from Kara’s organ. Alex had started to rock back and forth, beginning to enjoy the sensation. She didn’t have much experience with penetration. It was something she had explored a few times with men which she did not enjoy and only occasionally with Maggie which she _had_ enjoyed. Alex did know she enjoyed a fast pace that pounded into her. Kara’s organs were beginning to realize that too and were quickening the pace.

“Damn,” Alex groaned as she felt it bounce against her cervix, tilting her head back. This shouldn’t feel so good. Her fingers moved restlessly across her thighs where they lay. She wanted to do something to occupy herself. Perhaps then her sole focus wouldn’t be on what was happening between her legs.

Alex lowered her head and squinted at Kara who was still asleep. Kara was breathing harder, and her own fingers were twitching. Her body was covered in a light sweat, and Alex sympathized. She wanted to take her shirt off, but that felt like too much. They couldn’t both be naked as Kara’s body impregnated her.

She rested her hands on Kara’s stomach and traced her abs. This could be what she focused on. She had a ludicrous thought that if she could avoid climaxing than the appendages would just skip phase one and go to phase two.

Touching Kara had an adverse effect. Her brain flashed to the image of riding a blonde haired woman who was awake and actively participating in their sexual escapades. Alex snapped her eyes shut when she realized the woman was Kara. She tried to change the image by picturing Sara. She tried to imagine it was Sara she was riding now, but it was no use. It was Kara in her mind, Kara beneath her now, and it was Kara’s appendages who teased the first unexpected orgasm from her.

Alex had been so busy fighting the mental images of Kara that she hadn’t realized what was happening before it was too late.

“Oh…oh no,” Alex gasped as she felt her walls start to quiver. “No.”

She scratched Kara’s stomach as she clenched her fists, trying to fight it. The appendages accepted the challenge and started fucking her harder. Another tentacle slid back to rub against her anus, knowing she was too distracted to protest. The extra sensations sent her over the edge.

Alex bit her lip so hard it almost bled as she clenched around Kara. She wanted to cry out, but she didn’t want to give the Kryptonians downstairs a show.

The appendages kept up the same amount of stimulation until her orgasm ended.

She collapsed on top of Kara as she let out a final gasp. “Fuck, Kara. That was…”

She closed her eyes and listened to Kara’s heartbeat. It was pounding, and Alex didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She remembered the nurse telling her Kara would climax with her.

Alex knew it was perverse, but she wondered if that was Kara’s first orgasm. Had Mon-El been able to make her climax? He didn’t seem like the giving type.

She felt a grim satisfaction in the fact that she had had Kara’s first orgasm with her appendages. That was something of Kara’s that no one could take from her.

Though she rested, the appendages did not. The tips of the three inside of her started oozing a chemical compound into her cervix. The mixture told her ovaries it was time to ovulate, and her left ovary complied by releasing an egg two weeks sooner than intended.

Alex groaned as she felt the appendages start moving again. She wanted to rest on Kara’s pillowed chest and not think about anything other than her post-orgasm euphoria. “Of course you would still have super-powered stamina even when there isn’t a yellow sun.”

She shot upright when she realized what her pillow was. Her cheek had been pressed against Kara’s erect nipple.

Alex cleared her throat and spoke to Kara’s organs. “Okay. Phase one done. Hurry up and do your job so we can get this shit over with.”

“Jesus,” She hissed as the appendages took her advice. The three inside of her pulled out and a fourth one entangled in the mass. She rose up on her knees off of Kara as she felt it start to push in. It was wider than she had ever taken. “Slow. Slow, Kara.”

Alex grabbed on to whatever part of Kara she could reach as the head of the appendages nudged inside of her. She shakily exhaled as Kara’s body paused, giving her time to catch her breath. But she was hovering on top of her knees, and she knew she couldn’t hover forever. Alex let her hips lower, taking deep breaths. Kara was stretching her more extensive and more in-depth than anyone had.

One of the two outside extremities started stroking her clit, trying to help Alex produce her own lubrication for the insertion. The other resumed rubbing her sphincter. She left it be as it didn’t show signs of trying to penetrate her again. No one had penetrated her there before, and she hadn’t planned to do so on her trip to Argo City.

The mass kept a steady pressure upward even as Alex sank. It seemed to take forever to take the thick appendages inside, for millimeters to become centimeters. It was indeed a stretch for Alex to take Kara inside, and there was a slight burn from the stretching. It was a burn that made Alex even wetter.

She gasped as it went deeper, stretching and filling her as she had never been filled before. Kara was the one claiming her, and with that thought, Alex came again.

The tentacles started fucking her through her orgasm, using the moment to spear even deeper inside. Alex almost fell forward again but braced herself against the bed. Her hands found Kara’s shoulders as she could feel it fucking in and out of her.

Minutes passed, or perhaps hours. Alex was lost in the headspace of being pounded by something thick, long, and was twisted just right to brush against her front wall. She glanced down at the space between her and Kara.

She hung her head and muttered a curse when she saw she hadn’t even taken the full length inside of her. There was still two stubborn inches outside of her. Alex didn’t know if she had room. Kara’s organ proved her wrong by pushing another half inch inside.

“Always have to be right,” Alex grumbled, gripping Kara’s shoulders tighter. She closed her eyes again as the thrusts resumed. Soon Alex was taking long and deep strokes as the mass pulled almost entirely out before pushing back in. And she was thrusting back.

Alex was pounded through her third orgasm with no reprieve. She did collapse back onto Kara’s chest at the end of her third orgasm.

“Will you just come already, Kara?” She grumbled, rubbing her face against Kara’s chest. “What are you waiting for?”

Kara’s reproductive organ was waiting for Alex’s egg to get into a good position inside the fallopian tube before releasing the gametes. Alex was primed, and so was the seed in the ducts.

Alex raised herself back up as she felt the appendages slow down. She suspected this time would be the end of phase two.

The appendage on her clit pushed inside of her vagina with the others, causing Alex to gasp and dig her short nails into Kara’s shoulders. “I can’t.”

But she could. It took another minute to get the fifth appendage inside of her settled. Alex was impossibly stretched, and she just prayed the sixth one stayed outside. She could feel it pushing harder against her anus.

“Fine,” She sighed. “You can…go inside.”

She was taking Kara’s first time with her appendages. It was only fair that Kara have one of her first’s. The attachment seemed to understand her. It secreted at the tip and started applying pressure to enter her. Alex tried to force herself to relax, but it was hard with a thick mass screwing her with an inch at a time in her other hole.

“Alex?”

Alex froze as sleepy blue eyes opened to look at her. She prayed Kara would fall back under sedation, and never remember this moment. She was not so lucky.

“Alex?” Kara repeated, opening her eyes again and licking her dry lips. Why were her lips dry? Why was Alex on top of her? “What’s going on?”

She closed her eyes again when Alex didn’t answer her question. Everything was still murky in her brain. All she knew was that Alex was with her, filling her senses. Kara knew that couldn’t be right. How could she smell Alex? How could she be filling her?

Kara licked her lips again and arched her hips into the wonderful feeling. “Alex?”

“Fuck,” Alex whispered. Of course, Kara would wake up now. Right as she was about to come and she had given into the one appendage prodding her ass. Of course, that fucking Kryptonian doctor couldn’t do a single damn thing right, like keeping Kara knocked the hell out for this.

Kara arched her hips up into the incredible pleasure, and her increased participation caused the tip of her sixth appendage to enter in Alex. Everything slowed down for Alex, feeling it slid into her previously untouched area. The tactile member wasn’t as thick as the other mass, but it still made her gasp. 

She dug her nails into Kara’s biceps as it slid in deeper into her ass. Alex hadn’t thought she could fill further. All she wanted to do was curl her toes and come again. But she couldn’t do that with Kara awake.

The sixth extremity started rubbing the wall that separated her vagina and rectum. She could feel it pressing against the others. Anal play had no business feeling as good as it did, she decided.

Alex shook her head, trying not to think of the pleasure. She had to focus on not coming.

“Oh,” Alex gasped as Kara pressed up into her again. Her pelvis ground into Alex’s clit and that sent her into her reluctant fourth orgasm. “Oh fuck, no.”

Kara moaned as she felt pleasure wash over her and out of her. It felt like everything was pushing through her groin. Which would be strange if she thought about it, but her body was so messed up she couldn’t think. All she wanted to do was hold Alex even closer and thrust deeper inside of her.

“Don’t stop,” Kara grunted, pushing her head back into the pillow beneath her. She realized she was having an orgasm and it was one of the best of her life. Not that she had had many. She placed her hands on either side of Alex’s waist and started urging her hips back and forth.

“No. Fuck,” Alex hissed, barely coming down from their previous climax. The appendages seemed even more active now that Kara was awake. There was a warm fluid pushing inside of her, she could feel it. She felt like she was going to burst, and knew some of the liquid was struggling through her cervix. Warm hands were holding her tight, forcing her to grind. Given all of that and with Kara looking so breathtaking, it was impossible for Alex to stop her fifth orgasm; their fifth orgasm.

Each woman cursed in their mother tongue before Alex collapsed on top of Kara. Alex couldn’t come again. She would pass out if forced to do so again so soon. She moaned as she felt the five appendages start to weave themselves into a thick ball against her cervix. None of the fluid Kara ejaculated inside of her could escape now. Phase two was complete, and they were in phase three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -lays head down- the sex took sooooo long to write. Almost as long as Kara's appendages...
> 
> Had to expand to four chapters. Not enough time in the day.


	4. Alex On Krypton

Kara was aware something was going on with her lower half, but she wasn’t sure what. She just let her groin do what it wanted, and it felt good. When she was able to think again, and her breathing returned to normal, she became aware of the fact that Alex’s face was buried into her neck. She could feel Alex’s lips moving against her skin, and she became lost in the sensation. Reeling her mind in, she realized Alex was whispering apologies over and over again.

They both grunted as Kara rolled them onto their sides. She loved the pressure of Alex, but she had a feeling she needed to figure out what was going on. Kara pulled away, wanting to sit up. Or at least she tried too.

Alex gasped in pain, and her hand frantically reached out to grab Kara’s hip. “Don’t move.”

Kara gasped as well, but more from what she felt. Why did it feel like she had a tightly knotted ball of muscle inside of Alex and it was preventing them from separating?

“Because you do,” Alex whispered. Kara blinked. She hadn’t realized she had pondered the question aloud.

“What’s going on?” Kara said, trying to take everything in. “What are we doing? Where are we?”

She glanced around the room. “Okay, I take back the latter question. We’re in my room. But what’s going on?”

Alex bit her lip was the mass inside of her squirmed, rubbing against her already agitated g-spot. Kara felt the moving as well, and her eyes widened. “And what is that? Why does that feel like me?”

Alex wanted to cover her face with her hands, but she was honestly worried Kara would try to pull away again. That had been extremely uncomfortable, and she wasn’t ready for that pain in her vagina again.

“Do you remember agreeing to have the Codex procedure?” Alex asked, trying to keep this formal even though she was half naked and Kara was fully exposed. This made her start looking around for the sheet that had covered the blonde earlier.

“Yes, but I didn’t really know what the procedure entailed,” Kara confessed, embarrassed.

Alex sighed. “Can I scold you while you’re tied inside of me?”

Kara turned red. “Probably, but could you first explain _how_ I’m tied inside of you?”

Alex sighed again and continued to look for the earlier sheet. Her luck seemed to take a turn for the better. The sheet was right behind Kara and within her reach. She pulled it over them as best as she could, covering most of their nakedness. Feeling moderately better, Alex gave Kara the cliff notes of what happened. She neglected to mention neither the multiple orgasms nor her confession.

Kara’s blush extended to her upper chest by the time Alex was done. “So I have tentacles now, and we just had sex?”

“That about covers it. Though Bur-Tan insisted they weren’t tentacles.”

“I know what they are,” The Kryptonian grumbled. “We used to giggle over old anatomy books as children. I never thought I would…I didn’t know _that_ was what I was getting into by agreeing to the Codex procedure.”

Alex gave a humorless laugh. “Well, I figured as much.”

Kara made a gagging sound. “Alex! My mother had this procedure.”

Alex wrinkled her nose out of solidarity to Kara, but she did wonder who Alura had been mating with.

Kara tried valiantly to push the thoughts of her mother mating with someone out of her head. However, she couldn’t help but wonder if she had any half-siblings. Panic washed over her. Had she just made her mother a grandmother?

“Did I…are you…do you think?” Kara floundered. She winced and closed her eyes. Alex barely heard her next question. “How effective is the Codex project?”

“Conception has a success rate of 92.6 percent,” Alex offered.

Kara took deep breaths, trying to control her rising anxiety. She had most likely made her mother a grandmother. As Kara calmed, she was able to feel her appendages occasionally move. By sensing them, she was able to know what the organ knew, and it sent her back into a panic. How could she tell Alex that she knew it was a hundred percent success rate in their case. Kara didn’t know how she knew, but she knew she had successfully inseminated Alex.

Her nose curled at the thought of the word: inseminated. Sounded so crude compared to what they were to each other.

“What do we do now?” Kara asked, looking everywhere except Alex’s face.

The human closed her eyes. “I guess…do what we planned to do. Say goodbye after this and go our separate ways.”

“No!”

Alex gasped as the ball-like mass inside of her jerked, causing her hips to press even closer to Kara’s. “Kara!”

Kara refused to lose her train of thought. “You are not leaving me, and I’m not leaving you. Not after this.”

“We don’t even know if I’m pregnant,” Alex said, feeling unsure. “You don’t have to stay with me on Earth because you feel responsible for this.”

“But I am responsible,” Kara whispered. She thought about how Alex was filled with her seed and had already been impregnated. It caused a place inside of her to throb.

Alex bit her lip as the mass inside of her wiggled, sending lingering flashes of pleasure to her brain. She couldn’t help but flash Kara an annoyed look.

“It’s involuntary,” Kara protested. “I don’t even know why it’s starting again. You’re already…”

Her teeth made an audible click as she shut her mouth. Alex and her appendages froze in tandem as Alex leveled her with a soul-piercing stare.

“I’m already what?”

Kara gulped and meekly offered, “You’re already pregnant.”

Alex closed her eyes and turned her face into the bed. Kara hesitated. Every fiber of her being wanted nothing more than to take Alex into her arms and comfort her. But could she do that while their sex organs were tied together and she was naked?

“Screw it,” Kara muttered and pulled Alex back against her chest. She cupped the back of Alex’s neck. She was a little taller in the way they were currently tied, so she rested her head on top of Alex’s.

Alex savored the embrace even though she was filled with angst. “Can we still hold each other like this…after… _this_?”

Kara held her tighter. “That’s the stupidest thing you have ever said, Alexandra Danvers.”

The human tried to pull away. Alex should have been able to, being naturally stronger than the Kryptonian in any solar systems lacking a yellow sun. Yet Kara found a way to hold onto her. They struggled into they were both out of breath.

“I’m not stupid,” Alex growled.

Kara closed her eyes. “I didn’t say you were. I said that was the stupidest thing you ever said. Of course, we can still hold each other like this no matter what. Even after...having sex.”

“I raped you,” Alex countered. “You didn’t have a choice nor did you consent to sex.”

“Can I retroactively give consent?” Kara asked. “If I had to have sex with someone in Argo City or die, I’m glad it was you who did it while I was sedated.”

Alex’s eyes shot open, and she drew her head back. “What?”

Kara rolled her eyes affectionately. “Alex, do you think there is anyone in this city that I trust more than you?”

“Your mom,” Alex softly countered, looking down. Kara scolded, her brow furrowing. “Maybe once. But not now.”

She stroked up and down Alex’s arm until the other woman would look at her again. “I trust you, Alex, more than anyone in the universe. You’ve got me. You’ve always got me. And, honestly, even if I had been awake after the operation, this still would have been the outcome.”

Now it was Alex’s turn for her brow to furrow. “What do you mean?”

Kara snorted. “As if I would agree to have sex with a random woman, let alone have a baby with her. I’m sure she was nice and the council probably personally selected her for the Codex project, but I know she’s not worthy enough to be the mother of my children.”

Alex felt her stomach drop. “Kara, I’m not worthy to carry children of the House of El.”

Alex almost flinched from how hard Kara squeezed her arm.

“Don’t say that. Don’t even think it,” Kara hissed, upset. “You are worthy. You have proved yourself worthy of being a member of the House of El thousands of times. But I’m not even talking about my house. I’m talking about just me, Kara. Not Kara Zor-El or Kara Danvers. Just the weird mixture I seem to be. I would pick you out of anyone to be the mother of my children.”

Alex blinked tears out of her eyes.

Kara kissed her forehead. “So I retroactively give consent, and you didn’t rape me. We had sex, and now we’re dealing with an unplanned pregnancy. So what are we going to do?”

“You’re everything to me, Kara. My home, my life. But your home and life are here in Argo City. I can’t take that from you,” Alex said, placing her hand on Kara’s chest. “But my life is on Earth. We can’t stay together, but I know leaving is going to tear the heart right out of my chest.”

Kara covered Alex’s hand and laced their fingers. “Alex, I am not leaving you. We’ll go back to Earth. Or maybe we can settle your affairs on Earth and return to live here.”

Alex snorted. “I knocked out the head of Argo City’s law officers. I don’t think I’ll be welcome here after today.”

“You knocked out Thara? Why?” Kara gasped.

“Because she tried to keep me from you in the hospital.”

Kara scoffed. “Well, then she deserved it. I would burn the world down to reach your side, Alex. So what do you say? I love you, Alex. Why can’t we do this together? Raise this baby and just be together somewhere?”

“Because that’s what people who are typically _‘in love’_ with each other do,” Alex countered, looking intently into Kara’s blue eyes.

Kara didn’t blink nor flinch. Even her appendages stopped moving. “I can be that too.”

Alex groaned and wished more than anything she could roll away or at least face away. She settled for tilting her head away. “God, Kara. You just…you can’t …just randomly be in love with me.”

“Alex, I can totally be in love with you,” Kara promised. “I'm as honest as any of our talks on my couch. It’s really a no-brainer when you think about it. It just makes sense. I already told you that you’re my home. That you’re the only reason, I felt at home on Earth. You have been so much more than a sister to me. You fill my heart and no matter where I am, you are always in it. There’s no perfect word to describe us. It’s not sister, best friend, or family. It’s not even soulmates though that is pretty close. I mean I did travel across the universe to meet you.”

“I guess,” Alex hedged. Was this where she re-confessed everything she said while Kara was sleeping?

“I guess we’re soulmates or I guess you believe I can be in love with you?”

Alex tried to blink back tears. She was so afraid to hope. “Both? Do you believe I could be in love with you too?”

Kara flipped her hair as best she could lying down. “Of course you are. I mean, have you met me? I’m perfect.”

Alex snorted, and tears did fall from her eyes then. “Perfectly a brat. This…has not gone the way I thought it would when you woke up.”

Kara softly smiled and reached up to wipe her tears. “How did you expect it to go?”

“Lots of angst, pain, miscommunication, crying, and processing.”

“I’m glad we avoided all of that.”

“There is still a lot more we have to talk about,” Alex countered, sniffing. “I mean it, Kara. There is still a lot we have to figure out. There are things I want to tell you.”

“We can talk about that later. We got all the time in the world,” Kara promised. She pulled Alex in close and inhaled her scent. It was like an aphrodisiac. It made her want to explore Alex properly. And it was more than that. Kara knew she was filling Alex, but Alex was also filling her heart so much that Kara thought it would burst. She had Alex, and no one else could have her.

Kara’s heart raced. She wanted Alex again. She could feel it from her head to her reproductive organ. Kara blushed, wondering if it was her new appendages talking, the pheromone she had been exposed to, or her mind.

Alex shuddered as the mass started to thrust slowly in and out of her. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

“No,” The blonde gasped indigently. She released a moan as her appendages started moving faster. “Okay, maybe a little. But I didn’t mean too.”

“What did you do?”

Kara’s face reddened again. “I just thought…it felt nice before. I…wanted to feel it again.”

“Oh.”

Blue eyes widened in horror. “I’m so sorry Alex. I didn’t ask. This is…I’m forcing you. You can’t say no because we’re tied.”

Alex snorted. “Kara, we’re only tied because I forced you first.”

“I thought we agreed that I gave retroactive consent,” Kara whispered. “I don’t want you to feel bad about saving me from my inability to communicate with doctors.”

“Well, I don’t want you to feel bad about enjoying the way this feels.” Alex blushed. “Otherwise I’ll have to feel bad about all those orgasms I had while you were knocked out.”

“You had multiple orgasms?” Kara gasped, trying to wrap her brain around it. “But I only got to feel the one.”

Alex chuckled, “You were under sedation, Kara.”

Alex’s amusement continued as she felt the wiggling start up again. “I guess it is unfair you only got to experience one orgasm while I got to feel all five. So if you want to go again, we can.”

The ball inside of her untied and two out of the five appendages slipped out so they could freely move about. Alex shivered as the sixth started moving in her rectum again. She had forgotten about that one.

“Okay,” Kara whispered, starting to rock her hips. “Can I…be on top this time?”

Alex’s breath caught as she thought about Kara weighing her down. Her answer came out as a rasp. “Yes.”

 

*

“It’s been almost three hours,” Lola said, tapping her foot. “What is taking so long?”

Bur-Tan nervously patted down his forehead with a handkerchief. He hoped Alex was going through with the copulation and wasn’t delaying the matter.  His life and Kara’s life were on the line.

Alura was the only one who had faith. She tilted her head when she heard a shower turn on. When no one appeared in the next twenty minutes, she knew Kara and Alex had worked everything out. She also guessed they wouldn’t be down anytime soon. Lola seemed to have a similar thought. The nurse started packing up to leave.

“Make sure to send them up food and water,” Lola said. Alura smiled and showed her out of the house.

The councilwoman returned her attention to the doctor. “You are lucky that everything as well as could be expected in this medical disaster. Now, come, Bur-Tan. The council and I have many things to say to you.”

 

*

Epilogue

 

Alex stroked her fingertips up and down Kara’s back as she looked out the window.

“What’s the weather like outside?” Kara mumbled into her pillow.

“Bright and sunny. A perfect day for you to take your son to the park.”

Kara snorted and turned her head to face Alex. “Why is he _my_ son and not _our_ son?”

Alex had been so shocked to see his male parts at the ultrasound years ago. She had been so sure they would have a girl, but apparently, Kara could produce both chromosomes. She didn’t love him any less of course.

She traced spirals randomly across Kara’s shoulder. “Because he seemed very energetic last night after staying with my mother. I barely got him to sleep while _someone_ stayed out late.”

Kara closed her eyes again with a smile. “Okay. I’ll take him to the park. I’m surprised he’s not up yet.”

Alex bent to kiss her shoulder. “And how did the council meeting go?”

“Tediously,” Kara groaned. “Who knew it would be so hard to get the council to agree to colonize a nearby inhabitable planet? How else do they think we will rebuild Krypton?”

Alex glanced back out of the window. One day they would have a new planet, and the people of Argo City could rebuild.

After settling her affairs on Earth, Alex and Kara had returned to Argo City with Eliza Danvers in tow. It had been a no-brainer after Alex thought about it. She and Kara could watch their children grow and get old together on Argo. That was something that never could have happened on Earth.

She smirked at the thought. Who would have ever guessed? Alex on Krypton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote folks. I'm going to hibernate until Christmas rolls around. Thank you for reading these four Kalex Week 2018 prompts rolled into one 'wiggly' story.


End file.
